icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2018-19 NWHL season
The 2018–19 NWHL season is the fourth season of the National Women's Hockey League. All four teams from the previous three seasons will return: the Boston Pride, Buffalo Beauts, Connecticut Whale, and the Metropolitan Riveters while the Minnesota Whitecaps will enter the league as an expansion team bringing the league to five teams. League news and notes * This is the first full season of the Buffalo Beauts being owned and controlled by Pegula Sports and Entertainment instead of the league. * On May 15, 2018, the league announced its first expansion franchise; the Minnesota Whitecaps had been purchased by the league and would join the NWHL for the 2018–19 season. The Whitecaps had played in the Western Women's Hockey League (WWHL) from 2004 to 2011 and then operated independently from any league after the WWHL ceased operations, including playing a few exhibition games against other NWHL teams during the inaugural 2015–16 season. Regular season Standings 2019 Isobel Cup Playoffs Format All teams qualify for the single elimination playoffs. The 4th and 5th place teams meet in the first round. The winner of that game plays the first place team and the 2nd and 3rd place teams play each other in the semifinals. The semifinal winners meet for the league championship. }}| }|25px}}| | width= }| }|140px}}| | width= }| }|25px}}| | width=5| | width=5| | width= }| }|25px}}| | width= }| }|140px}}| | width= }| }|25px}}| | width=5| | width=5| | width= }| }|25px}}| | width= }| }|140px}}| | width= }| }|25px}}| |- | | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;" | | | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"|1 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Minnesota Whitecaps | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 5 | style="border-width:0 0 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"|4 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" 1 | Metropolitan Riveters | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 5 | style="border-width:0 1px 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:1px 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| 4 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Metropolitan Riveters | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 1 | style="border-width:1px 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"|5 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Connecticut Whale | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 2 | style="border-width:1px 0 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | colspan="4"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 1px 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| 1 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Minnesota Whitecaps | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 2 |- | colspan="9"| | style="border-width:0 1px 0 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:1px 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| 2 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Buffalo Beauts | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 1 (ot) |- | | colspan="4" style="text-align:center;" | | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"|2 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Buffalo Beauts | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 4 | style="border-width:0 1px 1px 0; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| | style="border-width:0 0 0 1px; border-style:solid;border-color:black;"| |- | | colspan="4" style="text-align:center;" | | | style="text-align:center;background-color:#f2f2f2;border:1px solid #aaa;"| 4 | style="border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;padding-left:0.3em;" | Boston Pride | style="text-align:center;border:1px solid #aaa;background-color:#f9f9f9;" | 0 |} References External links * Category:2019 in hockey Category:National Women's Hockey League (2015)